This invention relates to a unique combination toothpaste and dental floss dispenser.
Devices for dispensing toothpaste have been known heretofore, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,117,208; 1,143,390; 1,432,644; 1,481,236; 1,563,459; 1,568,868; 1,603,764; 1,631,275; 1,644,145; 1,747,590; 1,813,457; 1,839,079; 1,839,542; 1,873,217; 1,895,163; 1,904,050; 1,912,944; 1,978,798; 1,979,517; 2,060,178; 2,097,308; 2,183,060; Des. 124,707; 2,251,574; 2,507,651; 2,530,476; 2,542,678; 2,548,535; 2,708,532; 3,173,578; 3,241,721; Des. 217,263; Des. 227,836; 3,917,118; 4,010,871; 4,220,260; and 5,048,725. Dental floss dispensers are typically of the box or cartridge types, although floss dispensers with a toothpaste tube or dispenser are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,439,076; 1,487,215; 1,858,134; 2,016,357; 2,715,979; 4,428,389; 4,508,239; 4,796,783; 4,827,951 and 4,934,389.